For You To Know
by Indigo Foxx
Summary: DISCONTINUED. An InuTashio and Kagome fanfiction. Indigo Foxx
1. Chapter 1

**For You To Know**

**Summary: A little white demon puppy encounters Kagome and she gladly takes him in. What will she do when she finds out who the demon pup is….InuT/Kags **

_Pairings: Kagome/InuTashio, Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Kagura InuYasha/Kikyo_

**Rated: T for now! **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

_**Indigo: AHHHH!….TO ZEE STORY /**__Hits glowing GREEN button/ __**Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now!**_

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha or any bands and songs I use okay? So there! __**THIS IS REPLACING **__A LITTLE BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE__**.I lost interest in that story. I am sorry if I upset any of you.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Dream Fragment One: Release of herself.**_

_She walked down the wet and dark hallway. It was poorly lit and had a few cobwebs here and there. Small drops of water hit the ground as she took soft and careful steps. She'd been in this dream may times, and she was determined to see what was behind that damned wooden door. Last night she was touching the doorknob. But then she woke up. This dream has been going on for a year and she was irritated because she had never gotten the door open in that time._

_She screamed as a rat raced by her foot. Even though it always did it still scared her. Usually when her dreams ended she had accomplished something. And when she started to dream from the very start again, getting closer and closer to that stupid door. She wondered what was behind that door every day. Sango or Miroku usually snapped her out of her never-ending thoughts of that mahogany door with the symbol of a demon and a broken spirit on it._

_Her heartbeat quickened as she grew closer to the door again, today she would turn the knob and open the door. But the question was, would she see what was inside that suspicious little door? She stumbled a little bit like she always did and scowled as usual. The door was a few feet away. Her foot stepped in a large pool of water and she giggled as little koi fish nipped at her ankles. _

_"Three more steps…" Kagome breathed and hear the sobbing as screaming from the other side of the door. Her hand reached out and grasped the golden bar on the door. Her breath hitched and she turned the bar, the door opening to reveal two young women. _

_One had pointed ears, cherry red hair, sunset orange eyes, a curvaceous figure, and a black and silver dress on that pooled around her feet, she stared at Kagome and smiled lightly. _

_The other woman had on a miko's outfit, had black hair, and her face was buried in her arms as she sobbed heavily. Kagome smiled back and walked over to the miko, praying that her dream wouldn't stop. "Are you alright?"_

_Kagome gasped in shock as the woman lifted her head. It was… "Kikyo…"_

_"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I just want to leave… I want to be in that body. Could you help me out? Please? Please…" Kikyo sobbed clutching the bottom of Kagome's shirt, looking at her with sad yet pleading eyes._

_"You're…Kikyo's emotions except anger...right?" Kagome asked and Kikyo nodded. "You were the rest of her soul I dragged back into me?" Kikyo nodded wiping the tears from her face. "Then who's…." Kagome started and looked at the demoness._

_"I am you. Her miko ki subdued me so I could not appear." The demoness said looking out the door. _

_"Why are you two in this room when you could just leave through that door?" Kagome questioned._

_"That is the problem, this is my domain. Kikyo cannot leave unless you take her out of this room, holding hands would be wise. Then I shall become what you see me as on the outside." The demoness said._

_"Is your name my name?" Kagome asked and the demoness shook her head 'no'. _

_"No, my name is Haruka." Haruka said and bowed lightly, her face was kind yet steeled, meaning she was very protective of her emotions. I bid you farewell and will see you when we merge. I will check on you soon Kikyo." _

_'Her name means 'Far off…'. Odd.' Kagome thought and heard her thoughts echo through the area. Damn! She forgot that this was her mind! Haruka smiled and chuckled lightly, shaking her head. _

_"It is alright. Many people think I have an odd name for being a demoness of such power. Now you must leave before the hanyou wakes you. Farewell." Haruka led the group to the door and they linked hands, stepping into the dank hallway. Kikyo had a look of pure joy on her face and had small tears dropping from her face every so often. _

_They waves goodbye and Haruka shut the door. Kagome led Kikyo the way she came and soon came to where her dream always started to find a door that wasn't there before. They both took a deep breath and stepped through, a bright light engulfing the pair._

_**:End Dream Fragment**_

InuYasha was just about to wake Kagome when her eyes opened and a soft green orb formed in her hands. His eyes widened as he felt the orb's aura, it was Kikyo's aura! That meant that Kagome was going to die! Kagome walked over to Kikyo who was staring at her with wide eyes and pressed the orb against her chest, it being absorbed. The souls of the women that kept her among the living left her body and her skin became a healthy, living color.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, waking the others. They twitched as a powerful wave of demon jaki emitted from the young miko and her hair spilled out cherry red, flowing gracefully at her waist. Her eyes turned the same icy sunset orange as in her dreams and her body filled out, fangs, claws, and pointed ears formed. Her outfit was now all black, it consisted of baggy black pants that had silver and gold chains hanging from them, combat boots, a black tank top that had a kitty on it that said 'Hey you…OFF MY PLANET.', a thin black and white striped scarf wrapped around her neck, and small black gloves on her hands.

"K-Kagome?" Sango gasped in awe.

"Yes." Kagome said in a deeper feminine voice. It was very mysterious, alluring and enchanting, like Haruka's voice in her dreams. "I am going for a walk to think. I will be back." She walked off and let out a heavy sigh. Why was she so tired all of a sudden? She slept for a long time. She felt a spirit close to her and smiled. The spirit was back.

"Hello my friend. I bet you weren't expecting this were you? I suppose not…you know what? I wish I had someone for me. It sucks being alone. I mean, Sango has Miroku, Ayame has Koga, Kikyo has InuYasha, hell! Even Kagura! She has Sesshomaru! And who do I have? No one. No. One. It bites." Kagome sighed and felt the spirit radiate sympathy and longing.

If only he was alive! Damn it all! He'd watched the group for three years and had befriended Kagome….er….sort of. But anyway! Argh! If he ever found a way to become alive again than he'd beat some sense into that arrogant hanyou he called his son!

That was right. He was the almighty dog general. But he wanted to live again. To be able to comfort his friend and pulverize his youngest son. He also wanted to say some pretty colorful things to his now unemotional son. Out of the hearing range of that adorable little girl he traveled with of course. He let out an inaudible sigh and glared at the heavens above.

_"__So you want to be alive again huh?__" _A man in golden clothing asked from his place on a tree. InuTashio's spirit orb stopped and Kagome noticed, stopping immediately.

_"YES! I would like to be alive to discipline my sons and take care of this young priestess."_ InuTashio said and the golden clad man chuckled.

_"Very well. Follow me." _The man said and InuTashio's spirit orb followed. Kagome looked around at the forest in surprise as his aura disappeared momentarily.

"Friend? Where did you go?" She called and felt no aura nudge hers. 'That's weird…'

InuTashio followed the man and came to a stop in a clearing. _"The gods gave me permission to make you one with the living but there's only one thing…. You won't be in your human form immediately."_ The young god said and InuTashio's spirit radiated surprise.

_"Alright. Work your magic." _InuTashio said and the god smiled lightly before he went into a trance, chanting the ancient language of the gods. InuTashio was surrounded in a white light and the clearing flashed a brilliant purple, when it died down the god was gone and a white ball of fur lay in the clearing.

The white ball of fur was actually a puppy…and that puppy…was InuTashio. He sat up and opened his amber eyes with excitement. He barked and ran in the direction he came from, to Kagome.

Kagome froze when she heard a bark. It was definitely and inu demon, she could tell that from the aura, but it was so massive and radiated power for such a small bark. The bushes rustled and a white puppy crawled out on it's stomach. It was so cute! I looked just like a Long haired Labrador except it was white and fluffy. She wanted to squeeze the poor puppy to death. It crawled over a bit and she dropped down on her knees.

"Here puppy. I won't hurt you." Kagome cooed holding her outstretched arms to the little white pup. It yipped with joy and raced over, climbing into her lap to lick her cheek. "InuYasha can't say no to you, you little cutie. I can't wait to show the others! Sango with go nuts! She'll be hugging and kissing you in a heart beat!" She stood up and turned back towards camp and began to walk quietly, cooing the puppy she had yet to name.

InuTashio relaxed in her arms and smiled a dog-like smile. He could get used to this. When they arrived at camp InuYasha growled and put a hand on Tetsusaiga, eyeing the white ball of fur in Kagome's arms wearily. "What's _that_ doing in your arms Kagome." InuTashio poked his head out from her embrace and glared a stern, fatherly glare at the hanyou who paled and his ears flattened to his head.

Sango and Kikyo squealed and raced over, rubbing his ears and petting him while babbling sweet things at mach speed. Miroku sweat-dropped and sighed, Sango could be quite a hyper person at times.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the puppy I found. For now we'll just call him puppy but once I get a hold on his personality we'll give him a name. Okay?" The group nodded and InuYasha sat down grumbling at his sad defeat. InuTashio hopped out of her arms and trotted over to InuYasha, who looked at him quizzically the moment before the pup crawled into his lap, curling into a ball.

'**Revenge of the fluff**! This'll teach him to call me '_that_'!' InuTashio thought and grew tired from the heat of the fire. Kagome Kikyo, and Sango cried in delight as InuYasha let the dog demon in his lap stay there, blushing and looking away.

"Stupid women…" InuYasha breathed and he swore he felt the pup laugh. 'Nah… must be imagining things…..'

Sango and Kikyo discussed what herbs they should pick tomorrow and at what time it should be done. Kagome asked if she could join them and InuTashio cracked a lazy eye open in their direction. The women happily agreed and went back to discussing the subject.

After a while, Kagome got ready for bed and crawled onto her sleeping bag. She looked over at the sleeping group and spotted the puppy traipsing towards her she smiled and folded the blankets a bit.

"Here puppy. Come here." Kagome whispered and he crawled under the covers and she tucked themselves in again, cuddling up to him. He emitted a happy growl and she giggled lightly before she drifted off to sleep.

The sun slowly crept over the horizon and the birds chirped happy tunes. Kagome turned over and snuggled into the embrace of two strong arms and a warm chiseled chest. Sango woke up and looked over, gasping softly in surprise. She nudged Kikyo and Miroku awake and pointed to Kagome, Miroku's jaw dropped in shock and surprise. Kikyo squeaked in shock and InuYasha's ears twitched and he woke up, yawning and stretching his muscles. He looked over to Kagome and opened his mouth stopping his upcoming demand for breakfast. The monk and demon slayer stared at InuYasha, waiting for his reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL!??!" InuYasha shouted and birds flew away from the area around the clearing. Kagome woke up and felt two strong arms around her waist. She turned around in the embrace and squeaked. In her bed was a handsome demon with long silver hair natural red eyeshadow and jagged blue markings on his cheeks, a crescent moon on his head. The man was emitting a soft purr-like growl and was smiling in his sleep. He pulled Kagome closer and buried his nose in her hair.

Kagome turned bright red when she noticed something. He only had hakkamas on! No shirt! _(Ooo! Hello!!! What have we here?! ((licks lips)) lol jk) _ That's when she felt it; a full on grope. The demon smiled wider in his sleep and cuddled her gently.

"H-H-HENTAI!" Kagome shouted and jumped out of the bed, or she tried to. 'What are his arms made of?! STEEL?! _Hm…maybe…_ Haruka! It's you! _Yeah. We can talk now that we're combined. _Wow! I mean **bad**! We need to get him awake! _Hm…flick his nose. _WHAT?! And get myself KILLED?!_ Nope. Just flick his nose gently. It's a way to wake a demon of the canine species up._ C-canine? _Sadly, yes. _**AGH**!' Kagome brought her hand up to his nose and flicked it gently, seeing it twitch and wiggle lightly. The demon grunted and lazily opened his eyes, revealing gorgeous molten gold orbs. His eyes widened in surprise and he lifted one of his arms from her and looked at his clawed hand.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" InuYasha asked storming over. The demon stretched and yawned.

"Good morning." He mumbled and stretched, sitting upright. Kagome scramble out of the bed and blushed dark red. He glanced at her curiously and rose a perfect eyebrow, making her blush even darker. "And InuYasha, that is no way to talk to your father."

"W-what?!" InuYasha shouted shocked and fell on his rear, his eyes wide. His father alive?! But he was supposed to be dead! InuTashio stood up an Sango blushed, looking at his perfectly chiseled chest. Miroku looked at Sango and cleared his throat, making her snap out of her daze and blush deep red.

"Sango, you have a bit of drool on your face." Miroku said and she gasped, wiping at the drool, missing terribly. "No, let me get it." He extended his hand and used his sleeve to gently wipe the drool off of her face. Kagome giggled at the cute scene with Kikyo and blushed also. If Sango could die at that moment she would have gladly welcomed it. The tender moment had her blushing madly. Miroku smiled a boyish smile at her and she squeaked, racing over to Kagome and Kikyo. Shippo, was still sleeping, which amazed the group to no end.

"B-but you're supposed to be dead!" InuYasha exclaimed and InuTashio hit him on the head lightly.

"That is no way to greet your father!" InuTashio said. Kagome and the girls stifled a giggle and InuTashio grinned. He always had the ability to make people smile or laugh. It was natural. "I apologize for that Kagome, I did not realize I was to change so soon. I was brought back by a god so I could discipline my sons and actually be able to talk to you instead of just floating next to you all the time while you tell me things."

Kagome turned bright red and squeaked. "T-That was y-you?!" He nodded and she sat down in one swift motion. She told him her darkest secrets! And all of her problems! He practically knew **everything**! "Excuse me while I go into the forest and scream in shock."

Kagome walked off and they heard a shocked scream out in the forest. She walked back just as a white clad figure entered the clearing with a young girl by his side.

"Father." He said smiling lightly. It was true he hated InuYasha a little, but that was because Izayoi led to his father's death. So now that father was alive again, he could lighten up a bit.

"Son! And the lovely little girl who travels with him! What a surprise, it seems my senses are still getting used to being used again." InuTashio said. He should have smelled Sesshomaru from miles away! Sesshomaru looked around at the group and grabbed the wrist that was moving towards him, his speed was still remarkable.

"Rin is Rin! You're Lord Sesshomaru's father?" Rin asked with big curious eyes.

"Yes I am. My name is InuTashio, it's nice to meet you too." InuTashio said and looked at Kagome smiling. For some odd reason, the child reminded her of the hyper version of Kagome. It was very amusing. He patted her head and she smiled brightly.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked her pale friend. Kagome nodded lightly and stared at InuTashio. '_You have to admit he's pretty damn sexy with out a shirt on._ Um no comment.' Kagome thought and heard Haruka howl with laughter in the back of her mind. She sighed and sat down, pulling out the ramen.

_Note: Hey everyone! How'd you like it?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**For You To Know**

**Summary: A little white demon puppy encounters Kagome and she gladly takes him in. What will she do when she finds out who the demon pup is….InuT/Kags **

**Summary of Chapter: Kagura comes over and InuTashio shows more of his true nature! Uh oh!**

_Pairings: Kagome/InuTashio, Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Kagura InuYasha/Kikyo_

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

_**Indigo: AHHHH!….TO ZEE STORY /**__Hits glowing GREEN button/ __**Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now!**_

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha or any bands and songs I use okay? So there! THIS IS REPLACING __A LITTLE BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE__.I lost interest in that story. I am sorry if I upset any of you._

'Normal thinking'

'Hanyou-side thinking'

'_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking'

"_**Demon talking"**_

"On verge of transforming into demon state"

_**Chapter Two**_

_(JSUK I made a mistake! __**NO**__ CRESCENT MOON ON INUTASHIO'S FOREHEAD!)_

Kagome stirred the ramen as InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and InuTashio caught up with each other. They talked of the final battle and everything before that.

She couldn't believe a half naked man was in her bed this morning. . It was humiliating! It was embarrassing! It was disastrous! This was the most random thing that could happen and it happened to her! But seriously, it was InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father! Kagome stood up with the bowls of ramen for InuTashio and her group.

Kagome hoped he liked the ramen. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and shrieked in shock, losing her balance. As she was falling she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and secure the ramen at the same time.

She looked up to see InuTashio and blushed darkly. She mentally smacked herself. She couldn't be falling for InuYasha father could she?! He set her upright and handed her the tray of ramen.

"Um….thank you?" Kagome said nervously and smiled.

"You should be more careful Kagome, you could hurt yourself." InuTashio said smiled and he took a bowl of ramen, sniffing it curiously. Kagome couldn't help but choke back vicious giggles at how cute he looked when he was investigating something. As he walked away looked at her and winked slyly licking his upper lip. She looked around at the others and blushed deep red, noticing they did not see that.

'Wait. Did I just see **that**?! _Yup._ Is he FLIRTING with ME?! AGH! I'm falling for him but I used to like his son! What the hell! _Correction. __**We're **__falling for him. Who cares if he's your ex-crushes father! It's because he's kind, handsome, sexy without a shi-_ **HARUKA! **_What?! I'm only stating what's true!!!_ Well then keep your mouth shut! _You can't make me. I'm you. So if I'm quiet, you're quiet also. _DAMN YOU! _I love you too.'_

"For crying out loud old man! Just eat it!" InuYasha barked and was hit over the head by a growling father. Sango and Miroku stifled their laughter and InuYasha glared at them, making them burst out laughing.

"You will treat me with respect pup." InuTashio said and InuYasha's doggy ears planted themselves on his head. Kagome handed the ramen out and got many thank yous. She sat next to Kikyo and Sango and began to eat.

"You should learn manners half-breed." Sesshomaru said and InuYasha growled. InuTashio chuckled, Sesshomaru was just stating his race. It wasn't supposed to be an insult.

'Didn't InuYasha learn anything of demon culture? _I guess not. Though it seems we have a lot of work to do before he reaches maturity. Ugh one more year until he gets more than half a brain…_ Ha! _Yeah well anyways, that red inu demoness is __**HOT**_ I agree! But we will not talk about those things in the presence of the women! For all we know one could be telepathic! _**Around**__ the women eh? Very well. That is fair. _Hey! This ramen stuff isn't half bad!'

InuTashio's eyes lit up and he ate some more of the delicious noodles. Kagome smiled triumphantly and finished hers. Rin walked over to her and smiled.

"Rin is done now. Can Kagome and Rin play?" Rin asked and Shippo shot up, swallowing the last bit of his ramen.

"Oh! Can we watch you guys play football?!" Shippo piped and InuYasha's eyes lit up in excitement. Kagome thought for a moment and smiled evilly, glancing at InuYasha who's ears planted themselves on his head. He his behind InuTashio who was confused beyond belief.

"What is football?" InuTashio and Sesshomaru chorused. Kagome and the women giggled and a giant feather flew above, landing in the field. The next moment, Sesshomaru was glomped by a woman and kissed happily. He gladly returned it and smiled a small smile of his own. InuTashio's jaw dropped and Rin squealed in excitement, mindful of all the demon hearing in the group.

"Kagura, how have you been?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice had softened a bit and she smiled happily. She was now in his lap and he had his arms around her waist, content on her staying there.

"Kagura-oka-san!" Rin chirped and hugged Kagura around the neck, receiving a kiss on the forehead.

"Who is that and why did she kiss my son, Kagome?" InuTashio asked Kagome, smiling seductively. _(How the heck does he find moments to sneak stuff in like that?!)_

"T-That's the wind w-witch Kagura, she's Sesshomaru's intended. She's a friend." Kagome said. 'I think I'm going to die.'

"Y-You're InuTashio! You're supposed to be dead aren't you?" Kagura asked surprised.

"I was brought back to life." InuTashio said, keeping the explanation short. Kirara trotted to the scene with a small scroll tied on her neck and Sango shot up, racing over. She untied the scroll and opened it, smiling happily.

"What is it Sango dearest?" Miroku asked and she blushed lightly.

"We have been hired to exterminate some pesky demons a few villages over! We'll be rewarded greatly like they said in the message." Sango said happily and Kirara mewed in delight. "Pack up camp guys! We're headed to Hyoko!" _(Totally made that up!)_

Everyone packed up camp and got on their assigned people. Kagura and Rin were on her giant feather, Sango and Miroku were walking with Kirara with Shippo, InuYasha had Kikyo by his side, and Jaken was on Ah-un.

They set off at a normal pace and talked about things such as battle tactics and everything, and InuTashio was pulled off into his own little world.

'_Kagome has a nice figure…look how she walks, how her hips sway…. _She's like an hourglass! Yeah! It'd be fun to grope her!_ Yeah. Very fun!_ Well then!' InuTashio said groped her a bit before he felt a stinging smack and he smiled perversely, holding his cheek.

"HENTAI! Why I NEVER! Ooo!" Kagome fumed while storming off a bit.

"Father has a tendency to grope women. So he usually gets into a lot of trouble." Sesshomaru explained and InuTashio chuckled lightly.

"What! Beauty should be appreciated! My beast said yo have a nice bo-" InuTashio started but stopped, blushing pink. He almost said his beast's comment out loud! Kagome blushed darkly and Sango broke into a fit of giggles. InuYasha snickered as did Sesshomaru. InuTashio sped ahead of the group and yelled at his beast in his mind for making that comment. His beast just howled in laughter and teased him, making him blush darker.

'_Kagome is sexy! C'mon! Admit it! You like her already!_ I will not say anything and stop saying those things about her, you're going to get me thinking about 'things' again!! _**Aw**__ the old dog can't handle some teasing!_ Be silent! _Who's that?' _InuTashio thought and saw a small tornado advancing. The whole group groaned and the tornado stopped in front of Kagome.

Kagome groaned mentally as a man took her hands in his and he smiled in surprise. "K-Koga! What a surprise!"

"Wow! Kagome! You're a demon! Are you ready to come with me and be my woman yet?" Koga asked grinning wolfishly. InuTashio stiffened and his tails bristled in anger. Did he just say…

Something ticked in Sesshomaru and InuYasha's head and they paled lightly. Their father had laid claim on Kagome already, and InuTashio's scent was in her aura and on her clothes.

'_**HIS WOMAN?!**__'_ InuTashio's beast thought and he hit Koga's hands away, growling loudly. 'She's ours! _Then it's settled! Operation: Kick wolf's ass!'_

"Who the hell are you?! And why are you near my woman?!" Koga barked angrily and InuTashio stood next to Kagome, wrapping an arm around her possessively, pulling her close to him. Kagome turned red and InuTashio sent her a secretive sly wink, squeezing her waist gently. Her eyes widened and she did her best to relax into his embrace, blushing darker.

"I am InuTashio, and I believe she is **my** woman." InuTashio sad wrapping both arms around her waist. Koga looked shocked and then registered anger, his tail waving in an irritated fashion. He growled deeply and Kagome shrank into InuTashio's embrace, scared of the angry growl that came from her wolf-friend.

InuTashio growled softly, making her relax instantly and Koga growled in anger and jealousy. InuTashio's eyes tinted a slight red and he sent Koga a warning growl to keep his hands off of Kagome.

"She's **my** woman! I laid claim on her long before **you** dog breath!!!!" Koga shouted and InuTashio's aura flashed with anger and power. 'How dare he! Kagome is ours! _Yeah! Challenge him for her!'_ "I Koga, Prince of Wolves challenge you for courting rights to Kagome!"

Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked at each other. They knew Koga wouldn't stand a chance against the most powerful dog demon alive, especially in his demon state. They had descriptive visions of Koga getting torn to shreds and Kagome crying for the loss of her friend. They both didn't like Kagome's tears. They were her best friends and were very protective of her.

'Oh MAN! What has he done! He's gonna get himself killed! What are we gonna do?! InuTashio's on the verge of losing control! WHAT DO WE DO?!' Kagome panicked and looked nervously at her group to see them a safe distance away.

"Very well pup. You'll regret that you challenged me." InuTashio growled and jumped away with Kagome, setting her with the women. 'Take it easy on the wolf, only give him a few scratches, he's Kagome's friend. _Ha! You think I don't know that? I never said rip him to shreds! I said kick his ass!'_

Koga took a defensive position as InuTashio walked back to where he stood, his eyes now a nice shade of pink. _(Ha! I said nice! Think of strawberry ice cream colored!!!)_

"Prepare yourself for an ass kicking!!" Koga smirked and raced towards the inu. InuTashio rolled his eyes and dodged with ease.__

"To think you'd know that a demon with fighting experience such as myself will fall easily is to claim insanity." InuTashio said in boredom and pulled his fist back, appearing in front of Koga. Koga's eyes widened and he used his speed granted by Kagome's wish on the shikon jewel to duck a serious blow to the stomach.

"Kagome relax. I think he's aware he's your friend." Sesshomaru said and kissed Kagura on the forehead when she walked to him. InuTashio swept Koga's legs out from under him and Koga landed on the ground hitting his head. He quickly tried a sweep-kick and InuTashio jumped to the left, the opposite of the kick.

" KOGA-KUN!" A feminine voice cooed from the distance and Koga paled considerably. "Koga! It's me! Ayame! Your mate!" Her red pig tails swayed as she jogged over and hugged him happily. The inutachi group sweat-dropped and Kagome grew mad.

"That reminds me! WHY ARE YOU AFTER **ME** WHEN YOU MATED YOURSELF TO AYAME-CHAN?!" Kagome shouted hitting Koga on the head. Ayame let go of him and glared at the wolf demon.

"You mean you're **still** after her?! You insensitive **jerk**! I can't believe I love you!" Ayame growled and stomped on his foot. "Even when you're my mate you're after another woman! What's wrong with you?!" She hugged him and cuddled him.

"She's with cub I suppose…." InuYasha said at the extremely moody woman. InuTashio's beast receded and he smiled walking over to Kagome, wrapping an arm around her waist. She blushed darkly and squeaked when he sent her a perverse wink.

"Hey! Watch it old man! Even though you're our father doesn't mean we'll let you have Kagome that easy! You'll have to prove yourself to her before she'll even- KAGOME!" InuYasha started but stopped when he saw Kagome kiss his father's cheek.

"Thank you for not killing my friend." Kagome said and InuTashio smiled happily. She twitched when she felt two hands grope her firmly and she smacked him. "Oh! YOU! YOU! UGH! MEN!" Kagome shouted and stormed over to the women.

"But Kagome dearest! I couldn't resist! Your body's like a goddesses! It's perf-" InuTashio started to whine and was hit in the face by a very pissed off hanyou.

"Don't. Touch. Kagome. Like. That . Again." InuYasha said darkly and walked over to the group again.

"Hey InuYasha? Do you still have that spare prayer bead necklace I gave you?" Kagome asked and he nodded, taking out a necklace with golden fangs and red beads on it. Kagome took it from him and chanted what Kaede taught her a while back. "InuTashio! I have a gift for you!"

InuTashio carefully crept over, nervous as to what she did to the necklace. She kissed his cheek and slid the necklace over his head. "InuTashio?" Kagome purred seductively into his sensitive ear.

"Y-Yes?" InuTashio asked nervously.

"DOWN BOY!" Kagome commanded and he face-planted, InuYasha burst out laughing and Sesshomaru smiled lightly. This was going to be fun.

_Note: So many things happening in just one itty-bitty chapter! Geeze! That's A LOT. Well in the neck chapter there's more laughs to come! Stay on high alert! Thank you for your time and patience!_


	3. Chapter 3

**For You To Know**

**Summary: A little white demon puppy encounters Kagome and she gladly takes him in. What will she do when she finds out who the demon pup is….InuT/Kags **

**Summary of Chapter: Kagome spots an old friend being held captive by the pesky demons they were sent to exterminate! And she is HELLA HYPER!**

_Pairings: Kagome/InuTashio, Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Kagura InuYasha/Kikyo Miyu/Kouhei Rin(15)/Shippo(15)_

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

_**Foxx: AHHHH TO ZEE STORY /**__Hits glowing GREEN button/ __**Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now, yeah!**_

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha or any bands and songs I use okay? So there, yeah! _

'Normal thinking'

'Hanyou-side thinking'

'_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking'

"_**Demon talking"**_

" _Singing"_

"On verge of transforming into demon state"

_(Actions while thinking)_

_**Chapter Three**_

_(WARNING: MILD RANDOMNESS AND FLUFFY MOMENTS, YEAH!!!)_

Kagome felt a pair of hands grope her for the third time that day, she shrieked and smacked the awaiting cheek of the perverse inu demon behind her. He grinned perversely and rubbed his sore cheek. They had visited the village and they told them the direction of the pesky demons who called themselves 'Spitfire'. They'd been traveling for at least ten minutes when Kagome smacked InuTashio and paused hearing something she thought she'd never hear in the past unless it was sung by her to get on InuYasha's nerves.

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!_" A woman sang and they heard growling and shouting.

"SHUT UP WENCH! DON'T MAKE US HURT YOU!" A deep angry voice shouted.

"_The Pizza hut! The Pizza hut! Kentucky Fried Chicken and the Pizza hut! The Pizza hut! The Pizza hut! Kentucky Fried Chicken and the Pizza hut! Mc Donalds! Mc Donalds! Kentucky Fried Chicken and the Pizza hut! Mc Donalds! Mc Donalds! Kentucky Fried Chicken and the Pizza hut_!" The woman sang and laughed maniacally.

"Wait….I know that laugh….." Kagome said paling. '**OMFG**! It can't be!!!! _But it __**has **__to! Or at least one of her ancestors! No one and I mean __**NO ONE**__! Can imitate her evil laugh! _I can't believe it!' Kagome ran over to the clearing and hid in the bushes, peeking over the hedge. The group mimicked her and she gasped lightly. "It's Miyu! She's my American friend that was an exchange student she's two months younger than me. She _loves_ being random!"

"Whatcha gonna do to me? Steal my first kiss? Oh I'd be _scared_ for _life_! NOT!" Riko said and spat in a panther demon's face. The panther demon snarled and grabbed her by the throat.

"There are 'other' things we can do to you let me tell you." The panther hissed and groped her harshly, piercing her with his claws. Miyu's eyes shrank in surprise and anger. She spat in his face again and he growled, slapping her harshly. She yelped and Kagome almost stood up, InuTashio and Sango quickly pulled her down and covered her mouth.

InuTashio held her firmly against his chest and grunted quietly as she trashed, unknowingly bucking against him. "I suggest you not do that unless you want to arouse me further, Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened and a huge blush stained her face, the group wondered what he whispered into her ear, but Sesshomaru heard what he said loud and clear, a light blush staining his perfect skin.

"Watch it you bitch! You don't want us to _harm_ you, do you?" A cheetah demon asked licking his lips, staring at her with hungry eyes. Miyu puffed her cheeks and they waited for a reply, not expecting what she would say. _(GOD! __**PERVERTS**__! I WANNA HIT THEM! KEEP SPITTING MIYU!)_

"**PIE AND SKITTLES**!" Miyu shouted, her periwinkle blue hair glowing in the firelight. Her soft gold eyes gleamed determinedly and the members of Spitfire sweat-dropped. She flashed them a grin and laughed happily, now, if you're wondering where she was, she was hanging from a tree by her waist, her hands tied behind her back. Miyu oddly resembled a piñata at the moment.

"Quit laughing bitch!" A cougar demon hissed and flexed his claws. The inutachi group was plotting quietly on what to do and came up with a plan to send Kagome, Kagura, Sango, and Kikyo out to lure some of the group into the bushes, where the men would beat them up and kill them. _(HA! HA! HAHAHA!)_ Kagome and the girls walked out giggling like school girls and winked at the demon cats.

"Shit man! Those are some _sexy_ wenches!" The cheetah said and stood up. "I claim the slayer!" Miroku twitched in the bushes and InuYasha patted his back knowingly.

"I'll take the priestess." The cougar demon purred and walked up to her to stroke her jaw seductively. She played along and giggled, blushing. She slapped his hand away and smiled slyly, backing into the forest. Sango skipped over to the cheetah demon and took his clawed hand, flinching inwardly at the thought of where it might have been.

In the meantime, Shippo, the size of a teenager now, had snuck over and cut Miyu down, replacing her with a leaf that he used fox magic on. He told her of their plan and she giggled lightly. The panther that had smacked Miyu walked over to Kagome licking his lips. InuTashio bit back a possessive growl and flexed his claws.

"He's mine." InuTashio whispered to the men and they nodded. Miroku returned with Sango, wiping blood off of the staff he always carried around. InuYasha came back flicking the blood off of his claws as Kikyo hid her smile behind her hands, her shoulders shaking in laughter. Kagome giggled and pranced into the forest, the panther demon looking back to his campsite curiously. He smelt his companions blood on the arm and snarled, grabbing Kagome by her wrist harshly.

Kagome yelped as he smacked her and InuTashio shot out of the bushes growling, his eyes tinted a light red. How dare he hit his intended! He growled and stalked over to the panther holding his intended and pried his hand open. The panther was frozen in shock. He thought InuTashio was dead! He watched helplessly as InuTashio took Kagome's wrist out of his open hand tenderly and kissed it, making Kagome blush darkly.

InuTashio whimpered and looked in her eyes, seeing if she was alright. When she saw she was he gave the panther a roundhouse kick to the neck and the panther fell to the ground dead on impact. He looked back to Kagome and let out a purr-like growl, taking her into a tender hug.

Kagome was about to die! He was being so kind and gentle! He took her wrist out of the panther's hand do gently and killed the panther just for smacking her! He was quite the charmer.

"Mate okay? Not hurt?" InuTashio asked burying his nose into her red locks. He rubbed her back gently in circular motions and she relaxed into his embrace, yawning cutely.

"…Yeah…I'm fine.." Kagome said sleepily as her eyelids drooped. 'He called us mate…_I know. Isn't that nice? (Yawn) He's making us sleepy… _Yeah. A nap doesn't sound too bad either…' Kagome drifted off to sleep in his arms, her heartbeat evening out. His beast purred in delight and receded, InuTashio picked Kagome up bridal style and saw the other women had hearts and stars in their eyes. Sesshomaru had a soft smile on his face and it was barely noticeable if you did not look at him closely. Kagura stood next to him faithfully and smiled widely. InuYasha had Kikyo in his arms and his chin rested on her head. (_AWW! Fluffy moments!) _

"You two are so cute!" Sango squealed quietly, jumping up and down lightly. InuTashio smiled and shifted Kagome a bit as she turned to make sure she was comfortable. Kagome had a small purr-like growl emitting from her and so did he, it made him happy to know that she was content. Miroku had a grin on his face and he agreed with Sango.

It was later at sunset when Kagome woke up to the smell of food being cooked. Her hazy sunset orange eyes opened a bit and she felt a chest rising and falling behind her. She looked up and saw InuTashio had her in his embrace, in a light sleep. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, smiling seductively yet oddly in a sleepy/cute way.

"I see you're awake." He said softly and she sat up in his lap, making him grunt lightly. She felt him bury his nose in her hair and inhale her gingersnap-like scent. _(Man those cookies are good!)_ He let out a soft growl and hugged her closer.

"Kagome-chan!" Miyu said happily and Kagome waved, still a bit sleepy. InuTashio smiled happily and Sango stuck a stick into the boar that Miyu had hunted down earlier.

"It's ready." Sango said warmly and took it away from the fire, setting it on Kagome's tray.

"I don…wanna…mov…" Kagome mumbled, comfortable with the warmth that enveloped her.

"Um…could you bring us our food Sango-chan?" InuTashio said lazily, he felt a bit sleepy from cuddling with the inu demoness on his lap, content with her staying there. Sango smiled kindly and walked over with the meat, handing it to InuTashio. He noticed it was cut up into bite-sized pieces and got a wonderful idea. He took the chopsticks and moved Kagome sideways in his embrace, grabbing a piece.

Kagome opened her eyes again and blushed lightly as he brought the food to her mouth. She opened her mouth and took the meat from the chopsticks, smiling at the taste.

"Nice…meat Sango-chan…" Kagome said softly and heard her friend thank her. InuTashio took a bite of the meat and agreed, making Sango smile brightly. Rin and Shippo looked at each other and smiled, taking a piece of meat in their chopsticks, if the grown-ups could do that then why couldn't they? They fed each other a piece of meat and blushed lightly. Oh. That's why, it was an act to tenderness.

InuTashio and Kagome continued to do the same thing until InuTashio got a perverse thought in his head. He took a piece of meat and held it in his mouth, leaning down. Kagome was now fully awake and blushing madly, he was kissing her and feeding her at the same time! How cute! But entirely the most embarrassing thing so far! Her lips parted and he used his tongue to put the piece of meat in her mouth, groaning softly.

InuYasha was about to protest but Kikyo kissed him to keep him quiet. Sesshomaru just grinned and copied his father with Kagura. Rin and Shippo grinned and gave each other high-fives. They were so happy for Kagome! _(I bet you're all smiling right now! ANOTHER FLUFFY MOMENT!) _InuTashio pulled away, pecking her lips gently before he ate the last piece of meat on their plate. Kagome smiled and giggled gently, cuddling closer to her new boyfriend. Hopefully, this one would be her only boyfriend she'd need from now on.

He wrapped his arms around her again and rested his head in the crook of her neck, both of them drifting off to sleep with full stomachs and smiles planted on their faces.

_Note: YAY! They're an item now! How CUTE! Comments and flamers! DO __**NOT**__ COPY __**MY**__ IDEAS! Or you will suffer dearly! Thank you for reading my story and I will respect you highly if you comment! Thank you for your patience and time!_


	4. Chapter 4

**For You To Know**

**Summary: A little white demon puppy encounters Kagome and she gladly takes him in. What will she do when she finds out who the demon pup is….InuT/Kags **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary of Chapter: InuTashio begins to up the flirting a bit and things get even more fluffy! What will Kagome's mother have to say about this?**

_Pairings: Kagome/InuTashio, Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Kagura InuYasha/Kikyo Miyu/Kouhei Rin(15)/Shippo(15)_

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

_**Foxx: AHHHH TO ZEE STORY /**__Hits glowing GREEN button/ __**Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now, yeah!**_

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha or any bands and songs I use okay? So there, yeah! _

'Normal thinking' 'Hanyou-side thinking' '_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking" "_**Demon talking"**_ " _Singing"_ "On verge of transforming into demon state" _(Actions while thinking)_

_**Chapter Four**_

_(WARNING: MILD RANDOMNESS AND FLUFFY MOMENTS, YEAH!!!)_

"ACK! ZEE FLYING MONKEYS OF OZ ARE BACK!" Miyu shrieked shooting out of her random dream. She had effectively woke up all of the group, who groaned except for Kagome. Kagome opened her sleepy eyes and looked up from InuTashio's lap to receive a small peck on the lips from the said dog demon. She blushed brightly and heard the women giggle.

"Good morning Kagome." InuTashio murmured and smiled yet another sleepy/seductive smile that made her blush darken even more. She looked over to her group and say everyone but Sesshomaru had huge grins planted on their faces. InuTashio nuzzled her neck and let out a happy growl, obviously happy to have Kagome in his lap. She felt safe and protected, and that was all she needed to feel.

'I can't wait to tell momma….' Kagome thought and stiffened. InuTashio stiffened also, sensing her stress and shock. "Holy! I have to go home soon! Like-TOMORROW!" InuYasha's eyes widened in remembrance and he smacked his forehead nodding.

"Where is your home Kagome?" InuTashio asked and she squeaked as his deep voice vibrated through her body. He chuckled and she blushed again. She could be so cute. Even when he did the smallest of things she blushed or made a noise. She always made him laugh.

"Um…..five hundred years into the future." Kagome giggled nervously.

"Oh really? Could I go with you?" InuTashio asked and Kagome thought for a moment.

"Well….you do have that rosary on now, I think you could….but it'd depend on the well." Kagome said. _(Agh my right leg hurts __**really **__bad, I think that it's growing. It HURTS!)_ "What was your dream about, Miyu?" _(This was a real dream I had!!)_

"Um…Okay, I was walking through the forest at high noon and it flashed to nighttime, suddenly the Tin Man, The Scarecrow, the Cowardly lion, and Toto were next to me repeating 'Lions and tigers and bears! Oh My!'. We hear inhumane shrieks and the sky turns purple, when they monkeys start to attack. Then we're all sitting down eating skittles and drinking water when Koga comes riding in on a pink unicorn shouting 'PINK IS COOL!' And other weird things along those lines. InuYasha comes in and is wearing Dorothy's dress, he has his hair up in pigtails, ruby red lipstick is on his lips, and he's giggling like a school girl. Sesshomaru walks in and is dressed straight from the matrix and says way out of character 'UNICORN!'.

I , the monkeys and the three idiots are sitting there when we hear a huge smack and a man shouting 'Hentai!' We see Miroku and Sango come out and Miroku, as it turns out had slapped Sango, leaving a big ass handprint on her cheek. Then InuTashio comes in and starts singing 'Letterbomb' And I practically faint when you burst through the tree line and start stripping to 'White and Nerdy'!

I look back to the monkeys and am shocked to find them in a whack-a-mole machine where Rin is, cackling evilly and I shouted, 'FLYING MONKEYS!' But then they were gone! And Rin was skipping away with the unicorn Koga came in on and I was so confused! Then all of a sudden the monkeys were back and I shouted 'ACK! ZEE FLYING MONKEYS OF OZ ARE BACK!' That was when I woke up." Miyu finished and Kagome was laughing her head off, clinging to InuTashio like life support.

InuTashio was laughing lightly and was wondering what 'Letterbomb' was. They received breakfast from a laughing Sango and ate, InuTashio feeding Kagome every so often. The new couple packed up their things, or more like Kagome's things, and said their goodbyes, walking in the direction of Kaede's village.

"So what is that I heard about a well?" InuTashio asked taking Kagome's hand in his. Kagome blushed as his thumb ran over her hand and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Um. Well. There's a well called Bone Eaters Well and I was dragged down that well when I was fifteen by a centipede demon who ripped the shikon jewel out of my side. And that well is the way I get home to my era. Which is five hundred years into the future. I think I'll die with my new sense of smell. The air is more polluted there." Kagome sighed touching her nose gently. He smiled and moved his hand to her waist, pulling her to his chest. Kagome squeaked and he formed his soft gold cloud under their feet. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go." InuTashio ensured and held her waist a tiny bit tighter to reassure her that he wasn't going to drop her off of his demonic cloud. She loosened her grip a small bit and hid her face in his chest, inhaling his calming scent.

'He smells good. _Yeah. Kind of like pine trees, mountain mist, sandalwood, cinnamon, and charcoal. Really manly._ Yeah….' Kagome thought and fell into a light sleep. _(I personally like the scent of charcoal burning on the grill! It's pleasant and nice! So if you have a problem with my likings you can jump off a cliff, yeah!)_ InuTashio smiled and inhaled the fresh air, relishing the wonderful life giving element. '_Mate smell nice. _Yes she does. It's kind of like freshly baked cinnamon bread, blueberries, and the scent of morning dew. It's pleasant. I'll have to keep close to her if I don't want my senses blown by the air in her time. _Yeah. She said it was polluted…yuck!_ Indeed.'

He saw a small village come into view and landed in the forest near it he picked up Kagome bridal style, sniffing the air. 'This is the scent alright, firewood, cleanliness, and humans, just as InuYasha described. _Let's go then, I want to meet Kagome's mother and father as soon as possible!_ Why? _To see what our new in-laws will be like! We don't want jerks! _I highly doubt they'd be jerks if they raised such a wonderful young woman. _Eh. You never know….'_ InuTashio heard shouts as he came to the edge of the village, seeing people race around shouting. 'They must think I'm an enemy.'

An old woman in a miko outfit walked out of a hut calmly and had her bow ready to strike. "Who are ye?"

"I am InuTashio and I am holding Kagome Higurashi in my arms, we would like to go to her time if you would kindly point the way to the well." InuTashio said calmly. Kagome turned in his arms and he shifted her so she'd be comfortable. She let out a purr-like growl and smiled in her sleep, burying her nose into his hoari. He couldn't fight the soft smile that worked it's way onto his face. She looked so angelic when she was asleep. There was no one who could compare to his Kagome.

"Ye are InuTashio-sama? But ye are dead." Kaede asked confused.

"I was brought back to life to keep my sons in check and care for Kagome." InuTashio said. Kaede smiled lightly and nodded.

"Very well InuTashio-sama, ye shall find the well in the forest near the god tree. I wish ye luck." Kaede said and boxed lightly, he bowed in return and walked in the direction she pointed, looking at Kagome the whole time.

The sun hit her beautiful pale face and made her hair shimmer like rubies in the light. Her body had a soft white halo around it and it made her look other worldly. He was happy that she was so kind and beautiful. Izayoi was a bit rude to Sesshomaru and it was worse when she was pregnant, but Kagome was nice in the form of a living creature. And he had her in his arms.

"That's the well huh?" He said quietly looking at the old well, he looked to the tree his son was pinned to for fifty years and smiled lightly. If it wasn't for the events that took place he wouldn't be alive now and he would never have met his woman.

"Kagome….Kagome wake up." He said softly, she growled and swiped lazily at the air facing away from his voice. 'Well **someone** looks like they don't want to wake up.'

He sat down and lifted her shirt a bit, exposing her washboard abs. He then brought his left hand to her stomach an began to tickle her stomach, making her squirm in her sleep. He kept tickling her and she slowly woke up, letting out peals of bell-like laughter. Her eyes were open and she glanced at him.

"S-Stop! Ahahaha! You-you meanie!" Kagome laughed out and tried to bat his hands away but he continued to tickle her, a playful glint rested in his golden hues. "So it-it's war huh?! Fine!" She brought her hands to his stomach and began to tickle him also, earning howls of laughter. 'Wow! He's really ticklish! _Yeah! Lets see if his ears are just as bad!_' InuTashio laughed and eventually quit tickling her, accidentally giving her the chance to get to his ears.

InuTashio felt her hands latch onto his ears and rub gently, earning a loud purr from him. She giggled and did not notice his pleasure clouded eyes until he took her lips in a fiery kiss, pinning her underneath him. Kagome blushed deeply and continued to rub his ears, curious as to what he'd do. He nipped at her lower lip and took it in his mouth, suckling it sensually. Kagome's breath hitched and she released his ears, feeling him grind her gently. He then licked her lips before forcing his tongue into her mouth, exploring slowly.

Kagome shyly licked his tongue, receiving a heated growl and a tongue coaxing hers into a passionate battle for dominance. When they ran out of air he pulled away, pecking her lips lightly.

"Are you ready to go to your time Kagome?" InuTashio asked helping her up.

"Y-Yeah. I am InuTashio." Kagome blushed and he took her hand, walking to the lip of the well. They jumped in and the usual blue light engulfed them.

Souta was raking the leaves in the yard when he saw the well house glow blue through the cracks of the door. He smiled excitedly and raced inside, dragging his mother and grandfather out to greet Kagome.

Kagome walked out of the well house and covered her nose immediately, gagging at the assault of the pollution and smells. InuTashio walked out and immediately buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. Souta looked at the two confused and looked at their mother.

"Hi momma. I'd like to introduce you to InuTashio, my um…hehehe! Boyfriend!" Kagome giggled as his nose tickled her scalp.

"Bo-Boyfriend? But he's a demon!" Jii-chan exclaimed. (Grandpa)

"Yeah so are we…" Kagome pointed out and her grandfather smacked his forehead.

"Who is this? He looks a lot like InuYasha and Sesshomaru! Is he powerful? What's his name? How old is he? What are your intents with my sister-nddkdfjaajhsuefkjdsj…." Souta started but Kagome put a hand on his mouth.

"All will be explained inside Souta. Now let's go before our noses fall off." Kagome said and laughed lightly. InuTashio kept close, focusing on her scent alone and they walked into the house, welcomed by nicer smelling air. The couple breathed a sigh of relief and Souta took a deep breath, preparing to continue launching questions at the man in front of him. Their mother coughed and sent him a look that said: _Don't you dare start that or so help me I will tear you apart_….. Souta smiled and put his hands up in defense.

"Now who is he Kagome?" Her mother asked.

"Everyone, this is InuTashio, the former demon lord of the west, InuTashio I'd like for you to meet, Aya, my mother, Souta, my little brother, and Jii-chan." Kagome said.

"It's nice to meet you InuTashio-sama. I hope I don't offend you but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Aya asked kindly.

"Yes. Though I was brought back to teach my sons some things and to take care of Kagome." InuTashio said smiling at the woman.

"Now what are your intentions with my sister." Souta asked and Aya glared at him.

"My intentions a good. I plan on mating Kagome and keeping her at my side for eternity." InuTashio said and Kagome blushed when he mentioned mating.

'Ooo….forgot about that part….._Aw relax. It'll be fun!_ F-fun?! You-you hentai! _Aren't we all hentai on the inside?_ Hm…NO.' Kagome conversed with her beast and Aya suggested they go sit in the living room until dinner was finished.

They were walking when Kagome stopped and whirled around, slapping the man behind her. "HENTAI!" InuTashio just held his cheek and shrugged at the wide eyes family, smiling in satisfaction. Kagome seethed until he pulled her into his embrace and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, hearing Aya squeal in delight and a flash take place.

"M-m-m-mom! N-no! You took a picture?! Why?!" Kagome whined and InuTashio rubbed her back gently.

"You two are cute. You remind me of your father and I when he was alive." Aya said and InuTashio frowned lightly.

"Was?" InuTashio asked and she nodded.

"Kagome and Souta's father died in a hospital because of a mysterious illness that only inu demons can contract. They had never seen it before and it wasn't contagious. They think it was hereditary. Thankfully Kagome and Souta haven't shown any signs of that disease." Aya explained and heard the oven's alarm go off. "Oh! The chicken is done! Go wash up everyone!"

InuTashio hugged Kagome close to him and kissed her sweetly, hearing another click of the camera and saw a flash of light. He mentally groaned and rolled his eyes, his parents said they went through the same thing…..minus the futuristic technology. Kagome led him to the bathroom as she called it and taught him about the things in the bathroom before they washed their hands and went to the dining room to eat.

_Note: Well? Comments and flamers! Though I don't care about the flamers all that much. I will not move to the next chapter until I get a secret amount of comments. Thank you for reading my story. I thank you for reading my stories and highly respect you who leave comments and flamers! Thank you, yeah!_


	5. Chapter 5

**For You To Know**

**Summary: A little white demon puppy encounters Kagome and she gladly takes him in. What will she do when she finds out who the demon pup is….InuT/Kags **

**Summary of Chapter: Kagome and InuTashio go around Tokyo!!!!**

_Pairings: Kagome/InuTashio, Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Kagura InuYasha/Kikyo Miyu/Kouhei Rin(15)/Shippo(15)_

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

_**Foxx: AHHHH TO ZEE STORY /**__Hits glowing GREEN button/ __**Doom. Doom. Doom. Go now, yeah!**_

_Note: Um. I don't own InuYasha, Resident Evil, or any bands and songs I use okay? So there, yeah! _

'Normal thinking' 'Hanyou-side thinking' '_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking' "_**Demon talking"**_ "_Singing or amazement"_

"On verge of transforming into demon state" _(Actions while thinking)_

_**Chapter Three**_

_(WARNING: MILD RANDOMNESS AND FLUFFY MOMENTS, YEAH!!!)_

Kagome squealed when she smelt the chicken come out of the oven, it's barbeque-like scent making her drool a bit.

"Kagome, you have a bit of drool on your face." InuTashio said and she wiped at her face frantically like Sango did, and she also missed completely, just like the demon slayer. Aya was hiding and had her camera poised for the attack as InuTashio grabbed his cloth napkin and gently brought it to Kagome's mouth, wiping it off. Kagome blushed and a bright flash appeared.

"Mom!!!" Kagome whined and her mother smiled innocently. InuTashio grinned and rolled his eyes, spotting the chicken as Aya brought it into the dining room. It looked **really** good. Kagome sat straight and had her chopsticks ready, stars in her eyes.

"Alright everyone, before we eat I'd like to have a toast to Kagome and InuTashio! May they stay together always!" Aya chirped, hearts floating around her. Everyone sweat-dropped and looked at the wonderful food their mother made for when Kagome always came home.

The table was covered in a dark green tablecloth and there were a few candles lit, a new addition to the group, there were fine china plates ready to be filled with the chicken, diced potatoes, green beans, and delicious-looking corn. InuTashio and Souta's stomachs both growled in unison and they laughed blushing.

They served the food and Kagome brought a piece of meat to her mouth, blushing as she remembered how InuTashio fed her the other day. InuTashio smirked proudly and ate more chicken. He knew what his little demoness was thinking about and he was very happy about that moment.

Souta heard a purr-like growl and looked down to see if Buyo was near him, but quickly found out it was the former lord that was purring happily. He bit back a laugh at the thought of a dog purring and snorted. InuTashio looked at him curiously and raised an eyebrow. Hadn't Kagome's little brother ever heard a dog demon purr before? InuTashio shook his head lightly and told himself it wasn't a purr, it was a growl that sounded like a purr.

Kagome smiled lightly and ate happily, hearing a happy growl from InuTashio. She was glad he was happy. After a while dinner was finished and Kagome led him to Souta who was playing video games, InuTashio immediately looked at the television in wonder and sat down next to Souta.

"Oh! Hey! You want to learn how to play?" Souta asked and after a moment InuTashio nodded in excitement. He explained the controls and everything else InuTashio needed to know about 'Resident Evil' and they began to play.

"_DANG! _You're good at this! It took me three days to find that passage!" Souta gawked as InuTashio shot another zombie with dead on accuracy, killing it with one shot. Kagome cheered from her place next to InuTashio and he grinned. He was happy that she was with him and he was with her, otherwise he'd probably be sitting by the well sulking, waiting for her to come back.

"I suppose he's a natural!" Kagome chimed and cheered as InuTashio and Souta killed a bunch of zombies.

"Time for bed guys, it's ten." Aya said and Souta gawked.

"But it feels like it's only been five minutes!" InuTashio and Souta whined at the same time, making Aya and Kagome laugh.

"Yes but Kagome and you two have to get your rest. You'll be going places tomorrow!" Aya reminded holding up a huge wad of cash. Souta raced by her in a blur shouting goodnight before he dashed up the stairs to his room, shutting his door. Kagome walked over to her mother and hugged her as Aya handed her the money.

"Oh momma, you don't have to do this for us…" Kagome said hugging her.

"Well I want to." Aya said kissing her forehead and InuTashio's cheek. "Goodnight you two." Kagome led InuTashio to her room and shut the door, but not before shooing Buyo out of there. InuTashio slid off his hoari and slid into bed, pulling her against him when she got in. She squeaked and blushed brightly, thankful that it was dark in the room. He chuckled and buried his nose into her hair once more sighing deeply.

"I love you my Kagome." He said softly and let sleep overtake him.

"I love you too." She whispered and followed him into the land of good dreams.

The next day the sun shone through the windows and Kagome groaned, turning away from the light and buried her face into his chest. InuTashio had been awake for a small while by now. He smiled and held her close to him, enjoying the tender moment.

"WAKE UP! IT'S NINE IN THE MORNING!" Souta shouted and burst through the door, hopping around the room hyper-actively. Kagome groaned again and grabbed the spare pillow she kept near the bed, chucking it at the hyper teenager. Souta barely dodged getting pulverized by fluff and continued hopping around the room.

"Souta, I'll wake her up from here." InuTashio said and Souta left nodding. InuTashio then lifted Kagome's shirt and put his mouth to it, giving her a huge belly fart. _(Lol. Those tickle so bad!! And they make the funniest sound!)_ kagome burst out laughing and tried to squirm out of his hold, he licked her stomach a few times and she settled down, breathless from laughing.

InuTashio looked up at Kagome, his head on her stomach with a sly smile on his face. She smiled back at him and he purred in delight, nuzzling her stomach with his cheek.

"Are we going to get ready, love?" InuTashio asked Kagome warmly and she paled.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" Kagome shouted nervously and her mother came from the corner of the door with a camera.

"Yes sweetie?" Aya asked and took another picture.

"How, pray tell, are InuTashio and I going to go around without being stared at constantly?" Kagome asked shaking her red-haired head to emphasize her point. Aya held up two necklaces similar to InuYasha's and InuTashio's and InuTashio whimpered, slowly creeping away from the possibly evil necklace.

"Relax InuTashio-sama, they're subjugation beads with concealment spells on them. They don't have any of those commands on them." Aya said and slipped it on Kagome, her appearance returning to her human form, though she still had the great figure. InuTashio took his carefully and put it over his head, his ears, fangs, claws, and markings disappearing. His hair and eyes stayed the same because of his strong heritage.

"I think he'd fit in your father's clothing…." Aya said making him stand, she walked around him, hand on chin, nodding constantly and walked out of the room, coming back with Some blue, baggy jeans, a white shirt, and a black short sleeved button up shirt. She also had bought Kagome some clothing that would fit her more mature figure and handed Kagome some faded blue flares and a black halter top that went past her hips a small bit. Kagome squealed in delight and dashed into the bathroom ,coming out the next second looking pristine.

InuTashio's jaw almost dropped and he quickly caught it. She looked sexy! She looked at him shyly for his opinion and he winked, smiling seductively. She blushed cherry red and knew immediately that he thought it was highly appealing. Souta came in and dragged InuTashio into the bathroom to help him dress. When the duo came out Aya zipped around him, taking bunches of pictures. Kagome had stars in her eyes and her hands were clasped together in adoration.

InuTashio went over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style, snapping her out of her daze. She squealed in surprise and they laughed a bit. They walked downstairs and ate breakfast, brushed their teeth and washed their faces, and grabbed the money.

InuTashio was currently reaching for his sword and kagome told him he wouldn't need that. He pouted and she kissed his cheek, earning a wide smile.

It had been an hour since they started wandering and InuTashio was holding Kagome's hand, his other one holding a bottle of water. She sniffed the air and groaned in misery.

"KAGOME!" Three women squealed and hugged her, complimenting her endlessly. InuTashio cleared his throat and they looked at him, their eyes widened considerably. They pulled her away and began to interrogate her.

"Kagome who is that?" Yuka asked looking at her friend seriously.

"Yeah! He's hot! Are you dating him?" Ayumi asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Tell us everything!" Eri asked interested.

"Ah-um! He-he's m-my boyfriend! His name is uhhh…..Toga! Yeah! That's right!" Kagome said snapping her fingers.

"You're cheating on InuYasha?!" Eri and the girls gasped.

"N-No! I moved on! He chose Kikyo! U-um! Ahahaha!" Kagome said nervously an InuTashio walked over, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are these your friends, love?" He asked her and sent her a secretive wink, letting her know he knew his 'name' and everything.

"You know….he looks an awful lot like InuYasha…." Ayumi said and Kagome sweat-dropped, nervousness radiating off of her.

"I am from the same place he came from before he met Kagome. Silver hair and golden eyes are very natural around there." InuTashio said politely. Kagome smiled and felt him squeeze her waist gently.

"Kagome….Hojo is coming!" Souta said and she paled.

"Oh no…" Kagome groaned and smacked her forehead as Hojo jogged up to her.

"Kagome! There you are! How was America?" Hojo asked and she almost fell over.

'America? Smooth Jii-chan….' Kagome thought and put on a fake smile. "Oh! Hojo! It was great! I saw the Statue of Liberty and every national monument!" Kagome lied easily and he took her hand.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Hojo asked and a possessive growl sounded out of nowhere. They looked around and Hojo saw an arm around Kagome's waist and followed it to an intimidating and strong looking man with silver hair and golden eyes. "Are you that InuYasha two-timer I've heard about?"

InuTashio narrowed his eyes. "I am Toga, and I'd **never** cheat on my Kagome." Kagome smiled happily at his possessive proclamation and heard a soft gentle growl from her intended. Souta spotted _Baskin Robins _and cheered.

"Kagome! C-can we go to get some ice cream?!" Souta asked excitedly hopping up and down. Some girls his age smiled and giggled, walking over.

"Hi! I'm Mimi!" One girl said, she had brown hair and bright green eyes.

"And I'm Kiki! We're twins!" The other said and she had dark brown hair, the same bright green eyes. "Would you like some ice cream? Our treat!" Souta blushed and they dragged him off by his left arm, his mouth was open in a silent scream for help, and his right arm was outstretched to Kagome and InuTashio. They laughed lightly and waved to him, grinning evilly.

"Um….sorry Hojo, Kagome's kind of with Toga…" Eri laughed lightly. Did this man **ever** give up?! His crush had started since ninth grade and he was twenty now! What a geek!

"Oh! Then maybe we can go as friends?" Hojo asked and Kagome almost fell over again. InuTashio's grip around he waist tightened a bit and she blushed lightly.

"U-um. Sorry Hojo….I don't think Toga would approve of that." Kagome said and smacked InuTashio the same moment. "HENTAI! How dare you do that! And in front of so many people!"

"KAGOME!!!!!! HELP MEH!" Souta wailed from the ice cream shop he was in, seeing the girls cuddling him and kissing his face. "MERCY! Curse my looks! HELP TOGA! AH!" InuTashio burst out laughing while holding his red cheek and Kagome left her anger behind, laughing also.

"H-He's getting mauled! Hahahaha! Oh man! Too rich!" Kagome howled in laughter and leaned against InuTashio who's laughter vibrated through her. Women who were passing by glared at the beautiful couple, angry that a woman like Kagome would get a handsome man like InuTashio.

"HE-" Souta started but they stuffed a bit of ice cream in his mouth. He looked at them with pleading eyes and they sighed.

"Alright ladies, that's enough with mauling my brother." Kagome said and the girls whined, taking his top shirt, leaving him with a tank top on.

"H-HEY! That's mine!" Souta whined and hit his head on the table.

They walked into the house laughing at the ripped tank top Souta wore, and the red lipstick kiss marks he got from some girls who thought he was hot. He sighed and dropped onto the couch and sighed in relief, his sore muscles finally got a break. _(If you don't know what he looks like in my opinion just think of a miniature Miroku minus the perverseness and the purplish-bluish eyes.) _

"Wow…." Aya said and started to take pictures of Souta who turned away from the camera, burying his face into a pillow. Aya guessed this was why he never wanted to go anywhere outside of the shrine unless necessary. "So…how was the trip?"

"Oh We encountered my friends and Hojo, who finally got it through his thick skull that I didn't like him. Souta was mauled by girls who thought he was hot. And we bought supplies for the past, here's the rest of the money momma."

"You look exhausted, why don't you go rest?" Aya asked taking the bundle of money.

"That sounds nice…wake us up tomorrow morning…" Kagome yawned cutely and InuTashio picked her up, another flash of the camera taking place. He smiled and walked up the stairs to Kagome's room, inhaling her scent as he entered. He laid her down and took off his shirt carefully and pulled the other shirt off of his body, crawling next to her.

InuTashio snuggled up to her and she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest once more. "I love you…" She sighed.

"I love you too, Kagome." InuTashio said and kissed her head.

_Note: How'd you like it everyone! JSUK I am going to be updating Classified Irish TODAY! August sixteenth 2007! Stay on guard!_


	6. Chapter 6

**For You To Know**

_**Summary of Chapter: Kagome and InuTashio return to the past and Miyu is getting even crazier. Then there's a snowball fight mixed with a side of spicy! **_

**NOW RATED: M **_(Mainly because I'm afraid that if I put something kind of sexual in my stories and it's rated T I'll get kicked of! Just to be safe everyone!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my plot!_

'Normal thinking' 'Hanyou-side thinking' '_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking' "_**Demon talking"**_ "_Singing or amazement"_ "On verge of transforming into demon state" _(Actions while thinking or my comments. Lol.)_

_**Chapter Six**_

Kagome was in InuTashio's arms as they walked back to the village where the group was waiting. They heard the group laughing as they neared, InuTashio stealing one more kiss before they walked into Kaede's hut, laughing immediately. Miyu was walking around Sesshomaru with a large green ribbon, wrapping him in it while Kagura just snuggled him, getting wrapped in a pink ribbon by Rin and Kohaku.

"Adlkpfquerstov!" Miyu sang happily and walked around the couple calmly with a purple ribbon, tying them together.

"What's going on here?" InuTashio questioned, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"Well….It's hard to explain but we'll try…." InuYasha chuckled.

**Flashback! **_**(Wheee!)**_

_Sesshomaru and Kagura walked into the hut holding hands and Miyu squealed in delight, diving for her duffle bag. They looked at the inu demoness confused and sat down but the fire. _

_Miyu's upper half of her body was hidden inside of her duffle and she could be heard giggling and chanting something like 'ribbons'. Kikyo looked at InuYasha worried and he repeated the look to her. What was Miyu up to that could have her acting like this? She squealed in delight and Shippo jumped in shock. _

_"Ribbons!" She squealed pulling a shoebox out of her duffle. She opened it and grabbed a large green ribbon rolled up. She grabbed a pink roll of ribbon and gave it to Rin, then grabbed Kohaku, dragging the children over. She then told Sesshomaru to hold the end of the ribbon and he complied, not knowing better. _

_Sesshomaru then looked surprised when she began to walk around him humming happily. Rin and Kohaku got the hint and began to circle around Kagura smiling. Kagura giggled and Sesshomaru sighed, how could he have been so foolish to let himself do something._

_A while later Miyu pouted when the green ribbon and the pink ribbons ran out, lightening up when she found a large purple ribbon, beginning to wrap it around the couple…_

**End Flashback. **_**(Aww…)**_

"And that's how it went down." InuYasha snorted and smiled when Sesshomaru rolled his eyes lightly. He was so patient at times. InuTashio was laughing while Kagome scolded Miyu for doing that to the couple. Sesshomaru was about to cut the ribbons with his claws when she dove at him with a look of sheer terror on her face.

"RIBBONS!!! NOES!" She cried and tackled him, pulling a ribboned Kagura as well. InuYasha and Miroku burst out laughing and Sango and Kikyo held back their laughter. This was too great! Miyu was racing around the two, unwrapping the ribbon babbling nonsense. She stumbled a bit and then got right back to unwrapping, scared he might cut her happy ribbons. _(Lol)_

"So! What's on the agenda today!" InuTashio said smiling as he sat down, pulling Kagome down into his lap. He loved her so much. They were almost inseparable.

"Well….actually we were planning on….having a SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Kikyo and Sango cheered. Kagome squealed in delight and rubbed her hands together, exchanging sly looks with the women of the group. The girls got dressed in their winter coats and raced outside, Miyu tackling InuYasha into the snow laughing.

"Hey! I was gonna do that!" Kikyo whined and everyone laughed.

"Let the fun! Begin!" Kagome announced and the fight went into action.

Kagome and the women's heads poked out from the crater snow fort, ducking as a few snowballs were launched from the forest. Miyu, with snow in her hair, crawled over to the snow pile they had and gathered some, crawling back.

In the forest they hid behind the trees watching for just a glimpse of the women so they could launch their snowballs. They had surrounded the women completely and were waiting and planning to charge soon. Shippo let out a battle cry and charged, Rin nailing him.

"Hahaha! Now you're froze-ow!" Rin whined as Kohaku gently threw one from the forest. "Kohaku you! You! Ooo!"

"Hahahaha!" Shippo laughed and Rin stuffed snow in his mouth. Kohaku laughing from the tree cover. Rin smiled, she was happy Kohaku was her boyfriend! She really was!

Kagome packed some snow into her small bag she had slung on her side, crawling into an underground tunnel they had created during the summer before the fall. It had an intricately planned route of tunnels that surrounded the men. It was an effective way to keep them baffled.

Sango and Kikyo crawled in after her, giggling.

InuTashio sniffed the air casting a nervous glance at Sesshomaru, who was about five feet away, Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo's scents had disappeared, which concerned them greatly. Where were they exactly? He hopped up into a tree to check and barely dodged two snowballs sent up at him by Miyu. This was insane!

He jumped back down and noticed Kirara's scent was gone, what was going on?!

Kagome found a hole! Finally! She carefully lifted the lid, holding back a squeak of surprise. There was a boot, either Sesshomaru's or InuTashio's at least two feet from the whole. She shut the whole with a soft shuffling sound.

InuTashio perked and his delicate ears twitched, hearing something move from behind him, what was that? Miyu held back a giggle and shrieked as she was nailed with a snowball.

"YEAH!" InuYasha shouted celebrating his victory. Kohaku gave him a thumbs up and he smirked. His aim in this game was wicked. Kikyo rose carefully from her hole with a snowball in her mitten. She carefully reared her arm back and chucked it, hitting Sesshomaru upside the head. He looked over shocked and InuYasha pursued, seeing as Sesshomaru was frozen for thirty seconds. He grabbed her buy the ankle just as she was crawling away from inside the hole.

"Oh no you don't!" InuYasha said carrying her bridal style.

"They've dug tunnels! They could be anywhere!" Sesshomaru announced moving around now.

InuTashio looked back to the area he heard the shuffle and got a fistful of snow in his face.

"What in all hells?!" He shouted wiping the snow off his face to see Kagome dive into her hole, not bothering to shut it. Abandoning the rules he shot over and into the hole and looked around, seeing Kagome scurrying away as fast as she could. The tunnel was actually pretty big.

Kagome squeaked as he snatched her ankle, being pulled back.

"Noes!" She wailed scratching at the ground as he pulled her underneath him and laid on top of her. Effectively pinning with no chance of escape.

"Kagome…that wasn't very nice." He purred. His breath fanning her lips.

"Am I to be punished oh mighty one?" She asked sarcastically and blushed.

"Most definitely." He said huskily and rolled his hips against hers, making her blush darkly and shiver. Kagome squirmed gently as he nipped her neck gingerly, making chills race through her body. He rested himself between her legs and rolled his hips against hers again, this time feeling the heat of her womanhood.

He groaned softly and began to grind his throbbing erection against her, hoping to gain relief. She moaned and blushed feeling them through the layers of their winter hakkamas. Was he really that big?

InuTashio took her lips into a hungry kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth before she could open it. He grunted as he bucked against her heat, making her breath hitch in surprise. His Kagome was so responsive, he couldn't wait until it was the real thing. His hands found her perfectly sculpted bosom and he groped her, ravaging her mouth with a hearty moan.

"Kagome! InuTashio! Where are you?" Sango called and InuTashio whimpered but pulled away. What a moment killer!

Kagome frowned. Sango just ruined a really spicy moment that she was actually enjoying! Grr! InuTashio pulled her into a sweet kiss once they were out of the tunnel and he brought his mouth close to her ear.

"There will be more than that next time love." He purred and she blushed brightly, the hug ending. Kagome felt something hit her foot and she looked down in a dazed way.

"FOOTBALL!" She squealed in delight and hugged the pigskin ball. "InuYasha! Catch!"

InuYasha ran long as she threw the football high, it making a safe landing in his arms.

"Alright! Let's play! InuYasha and Miroku are the captains! Sango and I will explain the rules!" Kagome said in a strict tone.

"No kicking, punching, or hitting. Only tackling, mind that we women are more fragile than the men! So if the men are to tackle the women, at least be gentle." Sango said glaring at InuYasha, his doggy ears planting themselves on his head.

"And most importantly, do not pop the ball. Now each team captain will choose their team in a girl boy fashion. Miroku starts."

"Of course, my dear sister Kagome is my first choice." He smiled.

"I really don't want to….but…Miyu….get over here." InuYasha said and heard a squeal and babbling as she raced over. Hopping from foot to foot.

"I choose Sesshomaru." Miroku said and Sesshomaru walked over gracefully.

"I choose the reaaaaaaaaallllly old man." InuYasha exaggerated and was hit on the head by his father who was growling lightly.

"I choose Kikyo." Miroku smirked and watched the speechless hanyou watch his fiancée walk over to the opposite team.

"Then I choose- um……Sango!" InuYasha barked triumphantly.

"Shippo." Miroku said.

"Kohaku." InuYasha said bluntly and the game began, going on for about four hours.

Thankfully, to Miyu's hyper outburst and fast reflexes InuYasha's team had won the game, Kagome sitting and glaring at InuTashio who had a smug look on his face. She smiled slyly and he paled. What did she just plan?

Kagome stood up gracefully and walked over, the group watching as she sat in his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. He purred in delight and went to grope her and she broke the kiss.

"InuTashio….down boy." Kagome giggled and he fell back, Kagome still on top of him. Kagome acted surprised as she pulled a certain candy bar out from between her breasts, his eyes widening.

'SNICKERS!' He shouted in his mind and struggled against the spell that held him to the ground.

"Oh whatever shall I do to rid myself of this delectable treat?" Kagome sighed dramatically and waved the candy bar around, his eyes, as if hypnotized followed her hand. She opened to and the second most heavenly scent drifted to his delicate nose. Whimpers now filling the air. It wasn't fair! He kept shouting that in his head as he struggled, the spell was wearing off, but not fast enough.

She took a bite out of it and moaned smiling. She loved to see him squirm. It was too good.

The men exchanged looks of pity for the former lord, they had gone through similar things, women have cruel ways when it comes to revenge. Kagome went to take another bite and looked at the sad look on InuTashio's face, why again did she do this? She broke off a piece and fed it to him, giving him a kiss. The spell wore of and the guys smirked, this…was the man's revenge.

Kagome went rigid and growled in anger. Smacking him on the cheek she walked off to sit by Kikyo. He just smiled a charming boyish smile as he rubbed his cheek.

'No! Bad Kagome! Don't fall for his boyish charm!' Kagome scolded herself and covered her eyes, peeking out to only see his smile was still there and he was laughing. Sighing in defeat she walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist, which he repeated and buried his nose in her hair.

"Why can't I ever resist that smile?" Kagome whined.

"I'm not sure myself, Kagome." InuTashio chuckled and Sango smiled. They would be so cute if they were mates…she perked and smiled evilly, that was what she'd do!

"Miroku? Kohaku? Sesshomaru and Kagura? InuYasha? Kikyo? Can I talk to you all alone?" Sango smiled sweetly and they followed her a ways into the forest.

"What is it?" Kikyo and InuYasha chorused.

"I have a plan…to get Kagome and InuTashio alone…" Sango giggled and the planning began.

_Note: Well everyone? What do you think? Let me know! I bet you're interested in what the plan is! Well you won't find out what it is until I get a secret amount of comments! Thank you for reading my story!_

_Indigo Foxx_


	7. Chapter 7

**For You To Know**

_**Summary of Chapter: Kagome and InuTashio get lost in a snowstorm! But wait! IT WAS PLANNED?**_

**RATED: M**

**LOOK HERE! **Author's Note: Yosh…I know I haven't updated every other story under my wide reign of stories, but I've been more interested in Naruto and so on lately. I know I said I wouldn't loose interest completely, and I haven't. It's just I lack the creativity at the moment to create an update. Gomen Nasai! (Bows repeatedly)

Disclaimer: Take note that I do not own the characters of Naruto, but I do own my own characters that you'll see along the way! So dun hurt meh!

'Normal thinking' 'Hanyou-side thinking' '_Demon thinking'_

"Normal talking' "_**Demon talking"**_ "_Singing, sarcasm, or amazement"_ "On verge of transforming into demon state" (Actions while thinking or my comments. Lol.)

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Okay…here's the plan…you know how we have that mission to get the jade dragon from that small cavern near Wino? Well…. Judging the direction and coloring of the clouds….a big storm is going to be heading this way. And it happens that the trail we're going by leads to a hut father used to take Kohaku and I to…. no one's been in it for a really long time but I know it's still in good condition. So we'll 'accidentally' separate and leave them to find the hut during the storm. Sound good?" Sango said quietly in the forest. Everyone cast each other excited glances and nodded.

"So that's what'll happen. Is it clear?" Miroku said.

"Yup." InuYasha said and took Kikyo's hand as they walked back, secretive smiles hiding in their eyes. Miyu was half buried into her duffle again and she was mumbling nonsense to what they could hear. Her tail twitched every so often and her feet shifted a lot.

"What now?" InuYasha asked his father who looked very interested at what Miyu was doing.

"She shouted something about music and then dove into her bag again…." Kagome giggled as Miyu yanked out headphones and then connected to that she pulled out an MP3. While everyone was watching Miyu have a hyper outburst, InuTashio began to nip at Kagome's neck, feeling her shiver and grip the fabric of his pants a bit. He traveled up her neck with soft kisses and nips and she held back a small moan of pleasure. '_You are so responsive, My Kagome…_'

His hands traveled to her backside and he groped it firmly while he took the tip of her left ear in his mouth, nibbling on it before he suckled gently. Kagome leaned into his chest submissively and he smiled while he played with her ear. She could be a real vixen at times, but when she was submissive it drove his beast to a point of restlessness that her anger couldn't. It was rare that she backed down without a fight.

He grunted lightly as he felt her heat press down on him and his beast fought against it's restraints, wanting to mate her now. It didn't even care if anyone was around. Just to feel her in ways only a couple should do. To have those passion filled nights. He shuddered in anticipation at the thought. He snapped out of his thoughts and felt that Kagome was kneading his outer thighs. He let out a small growl of need and it went unnoticed by everyone but Kagome.

She shivered as his growl made her body vibrate, she wondered what it would be like to mate him. She knew it would hurt a bit, her friends told her that. But they also said it was wonderful. She began to wonder how many woman he had slept with before he became mated…how experienced was he?

"What are you thinking about love?" InuTashio asked smiling warmly, done with his ministrations. He had stopped as soon as she stopped responding to his actions. Kagome blushed lightly and looked at him with nervous eyes.

"Stuff." Kagome said bluntly and the group almost fell over. She was so…..ridiculous sometimes it almost made them laugh. InuTashio smirked and kissed her full on the lips, making her turn bright red.

"Yeah…we really need to get them alone." InuYasha whispered to Sango and she responded with a wicked grin. InuYasha then stood up and strapped Tetsusaiga to his waist. "So! We should be going right? Let's move out!"

"Yeah!" Sango and Miroku replied enthusiastically.

"Aren't they usually the two to complain about journeys?" Rin asked Sesshomaru and he shrugged nonchalantly, patting her head. Everyone grabbed their supplies, weaponry, and other gear and they left the village receiving warm goodbyes. Kagome looked up at the sky and frowned, seeing that snow would be coming soon from the east. Was this mission really more important than everyone's safety? She stopped in her tracks, not noticing the looks she received from the group.

'_Are they __**planning **__something?_' Kagome thought and felt an arm slink around her waist, snapping out of her daze to see InuTaisho giving her a concerned glance. She just smiled and he kissed her on the lips again, feeling the heat from her blush near his face. She was so shy when it came to displaying affection in front of her friends. He really needed to help her break that blushing habit, no matter how cute she looked when it was there.

"So we're headed to the caves near Wino right?" Kagome asked.

"Yep!" Sango chimed. She was acting very….peculiar as of the past half hour, and it unnerved the couple quite a bit.

"Okay. Just wondering…." Kagome said and another awkward silence fell over the group, Kagome biting her lip nervously wracking her brain for the idea of a good long-lasting conversation. Then Kikyo spoke up, addressing InuYasha with a nervous tremor in her voice.

"I-InuYasha?"

"Yeah Kikyo?" InuYasha asked and slowed down to walk besides her, his eyes full of concern and other emotions. He took her hand in his and she quickly removed it, entwining her own together in an uncertain manner.

"Um……never mind." Kikyo muttered, losing her confidence.

"What is it? Ya called me over for some reason and I wanna know! Now spill!" InuYasha said stopping in front of her, putting his fists on his hips, a defiant look portrayed on his face.

"I-It's not that important! It can wait!" Kikyo stuttered waving a hand at him as to shoo him away.

"Like hell! Everything you say is important!" He said, his ears twitching in an annoyed fashion. Kikyo had to resist reaching out and massaging the small furry triangles but managed, just keeping her hands entwined.

"Um….well……..do you like children?" Kikyo asked refusing to meet his intense gaze.

'_I think I know where this is going. __**Hell yeah!**_' InuTaisho thought smirking, squeezing Kagome's side gently.

"They're alright. Most of them." InuYasha said crossing his arms neatly.

"What do you think of infants?" Kikyo blurted and had a surprised glint in her eyes.

"They're a handful but they're alright. What are you getting at Kikyo?" InuYasha said, curiosity burning through his veins.

"W-well…um….w-w-we're going to be parents…." Kikyo muttered messing with the hem of her sleeve. InuYasha stood there silently for a couple of seconds before she was embraced in a tight hug around the shoulders, InuYasha kissing her face while a happy purr rose from deep within his chest.

"Well Sesshomaru! It looks like you're going to be an uncle!" Kagura said poking Sesshomaru in the chest as they resumed walking. InuTaisho smiled proudly at his son and his mate, his son was going to be a father, which meant he was finally going to be a grandfather! His rumble of approval left his throat, making Kagome squeak in surprise and try to escape his grasp in fear of his hands wandering too low. He burst out laughing and pulled her close, throwing her over his shoulder.

"H-hey! Let me down! What do you think you're doing mister high and might! Do you think you have the right to just throw me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes?!" Kagome shouted hitting his back with her fists, he just continued laughing as he removed one of her geta, her foot now exposed, he brought his hand up and began tickling it, hearing her shriek and start laughing uncontrollably as she tried two wriggle free from his iron-like grasp.

Shippo immediately began laughing when he saw Kagome struggling hopelessly, InuTaisho had the ridiculous grin on his face again, and it never seemed to fail when it came to making him laugh.

"I-I can't breathe! Mercy! Stop! Please!" Kagome gasped out and he got a mischievous grin on his face, he stopped and she sighed in relief, trying to catch her breath. She then shrieked even louder than last time as she felt him do something she'd never have expected. "YOU LICKED MY FOOT?! YOU! GRAWR! LEMME DOWN!"

InuTaisho calmly ignored her and put her geta back on her foot, setting her down in front of him. InuYasha had tears of laughter brimming at his eyes, how his father and Kagome interacted was hilarious! Sango smiled brightly as a fleck of white landed on her gloved hand, looking at Miroku with a mischievous glance as Miyu followed beside Rin who was sitting on Ah-Un, chatting away.

"Oh look! It's starting to snow!" Kikyo shouted with glee and began trying to collect the snowflakes on her tongue, Kagome quickly pursuing her. InuTaisho couldn't resist, he took her into an embrace and she discontinued catching snowflakes as she had seemed to catch an Inu demon she knew and loved. His lips pressed against hers with a soft but needy pressure, making her knees feel weak His arm secured itself around her waist and she submissively opened her mouth, his tongue making it's way in slowly and sensuously. While he was ravaging her mouth the others looked away respectfully, blushing at the public display of affection that the couple was creating.

Kagome let out a soft sigh of pleasure and InuTaisho took this as a very good sign, moving his hands lower to rest on her firm rear. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away, smacking him across the face.

"You horny mutt! You can't keep your hands off of my ass for five minutes! GAH! MEN!" Kagome shouted angrily and he just shrugged his shoulders, he knew she liked being groped, he could smell it, only her pride and embarrassment of being in front of her companions was keeping him from groping her perfectly sculpted bottom.

"Should we stop and make camp? It looks like it's getting worse by the second……" InuYasha acted as the snow became thicker.

"We can keep going for a bit!" Sango chirped merrily.

"I suppose…." Kagome frowned.

A half an hour later the snowfall had worsened, becoming almost like a curtain of white everyone was lost from sight. "Sango? Miroku?! Anyone!"

InuTaisho kept a firm hold on Kagome's hand, making sure he wouldn't loose her in this freezing storm. He looked to her and through a bit of snow he saw that her skin was extremely pale, suddenly remembering that she was a fire inu, not built for cold weather. He pulled her closer to him and held her as they walked, eventually picking her up and wrapping his tails around her lithe frame. He tread through the ankle deep snow, his eyes narrowed and scanning the perimeter, he couldn't use his nose, snow was the frozen form of water, so there was no point in trying.

'_What's that? __**Look closer! **__It could be shelter!_' InuTaisho conversed with his beast and he walked closer, a familiar shape coming into sight. '_**It's a hut!**_'

He leaped over and looked down at Kagome, who was now fast asleep. '_Oh no….I need to get her inside._' He pushed the door open with his back and was greeted by dust, sneezing into his sleeve, it was very dark in the hut, and if he didn't start a fire soon Kagome had a risk of developing hypothermia. He slowly adjusted to the darkness and spotted the fireplace, setting Kagome down on thick and soft bearskin rug that was in front of the old fireplace.

He grabbed some logs that were conveniently placed next to the fireplace and tossed them in, using his claws and a piece of old flint to start a fire. He looked around as the light slowly grew, seeing that there were fox pelts, wolf, pelts, and a white tiger demon pelt turned a light yellow from the dust. There was an oddly modern looking sofa and an armchair, including a table and a kitchen area, he saw an old rag and stood, walking over quietly as not to disturb Kagome.

Through the long process of muffled sneezing, cleaning, and tending the fire, he kept an eye on her, seeing her chest rise and fall without trouble, meaning that he had gotten here before she had the chance to get extremely ill. '_What a relief…._'

InuTaisho stretched, yawning silently as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes, he felt the need to stay awake was more urgent, though seeing Kagome sleeping next to a nice warm fire was also very, very tempting. He sighed and dropped the rag, heading over to her sleeping frame, getting down onto the bearskin rug to sleep with her. His tails curled around her lower body to give her extra warmth, and his arms wrapped around her waist out of habit. He then fell to sleep with his face in the crook of her neck, dreams overtaking him for the rest of the long snowy night.

**Author's note: **Hey. Tis done now. I hope it's as good as my past posts! But gasp! Sango's plan has worked so far! But will the snow stop and give them a chance to get out of there and reunite with the Inutachi group? Or will it rage on! Find out in chapter eight! Mwhahahahaha!


	8. DISCONTINUED

**DISCONTINUED**

I knew I said this wouldn't happen! I promised it wouldn't to all of my faithful readers! But I totally LOST INTEREST! (Pouts) I am just as disappointed that my muse has fled me as you are, I've tried to get it back, but these plots do not interest me what so ever anymore!

The other fact is that I have tried to work on Naruto fan fictions, which I think is going okay, though I wish that I wouldn't have lost interest in Trashed and Scattered. I felt guilty about that, and now that I'm giving up on Classified Irish, Insanity To The Tenth Degree, and other stories who's names I cannot seem to recall at the moment….

Forgive me.

**Indigo Foxx**


End file.
